Surprises
by scully-hearts-roslin
Summary: In this CRACK FIC, Laura has a surprise for Bill that may knock his socks off. Or maybe she's the one having trouble coming to terms with it... Which is something Cottle can't quite understand and gives Tigh a reason to have a ball on his friend's expense.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** BSG is not mine. Period. I accepted it, so should you. A simple crack fic – ooc intended! :o)

**Setting:** New Caprica (pre-Cylons) **Pairing:** A/R and fellow crew members

* * *

**Surprises**

She was shocked. She had expected a lot of things, but this knocked her off her feet.

"I told you to sit down, young lady." Cottle mumbled, his expression caught somewhere between amusement and pity.

Staring at him, Laura heard his words but was too paralyzed to even think of a witty comeback.

"What did you say?"

"You are pregnant." Cottle showed her the results on his flip chart.

"How? I mean, when?" Laura was still in shock.

Raising his eyebrows, Cottle suppressed an annoyed moan. "Well, if you don't know..."

Shooting him an unamused glare, Laura rolled her eyes. "I do know when and who. I just thought I'd be over this."

"Well, young lady. You are a teacher, aren't you? You should know better than the rest."

"Not helping, doctor. Thank you very much." She gave back in a threatening tone.

"You've not been through menopause, young lady. You should know that." He shook his head. "You are 49. It is not unusual to conceive till your mid 50s."

"Mid 50s?" The impact of his words were evident in her weakening voice. "I didn't sign that contract."

Smiling at her persistent state of shock and disbelief, he stated matter-of-factly, "You will have to come to regular check-ups though. This pregnancy will better be monitored very closely."

"Do you think the baby might be at risk?" Laura's voice was concerned.

"Nothing points to that at the moment. But maturity of age in both, the father and mother can result in risky pregnancies." He paused. "Besides, I'd rather see you in sickbay every week than having a concerned Admiral sitting on my neck for the next 7 months."

Laura's eyes darted up. "How do you...?"

Cottle chuckled. "Got really comfy on those sandbags on Groundbreaking Day, didn't it?"

Closing her eyes, she shook away the thought of anybody seeing them that night. And what a night it was. She remembered his hands, probing her, teasing her. And the touch of his lips on her before she moved on top of him to...

"Excuse me." Cottle cleared his throat, ripping her out of her memories. "I'm not sure I wanna know which path you just took down memory lane, but we are done here. You can go now and tell the lucky father-to-be."

Grabbing her jacket, Laura climbed down from the medbed, and found her way to Admiral Adama's quarters. Going through hundreds of possible ways of breaking the news to him, she all shook them off within the blink of an eye. Sighing to herself, she released an annoyed groan before she stepped through the hatch into the privacy that was his.

Finding him on his couch, going through some reports, she merely approached him on her bare feet and remained standing in front of him.

Looking up to meet her confused gaze, Bill gave her a tired "What's up?" and reached out his hand to hers.

"I am pregnant."

The words were as simple as they were startling to him.

"Excuse me? You are what?"

"I am pregnant." Laura whispered again, accepting his shaking hands and sitting down next to him after all.

Falling into a state of silence that matched the intensity of her own shock only moments ago in sickbay, Bill stared into nothingness.

Laura, matching the enthusiasm of his reaction, joined his silence and only looked up when Colonel Tigh entered the room and spoke to them in playful gruffness.

"What happened to you?"Taking a seat on the couch as well, he nudged Bill, mocking him. "Took her behind the school and got her pregnant, or what?"

Bill, moving his head to stare at his friend was joined by Laura's incredulous look of _how-do-you-know_.

"Frak me! No!" Saul snickered. "This was a wild guess. Boy, good shot!"

Shaking his head, Bill asked his friend to shut up without even uttering a word. Laura, leaning back and resting her head on the back of the couch in despair, released a frustrated moan.

"What do we do? What do we do now?"

"What do you mean, what do you do?" Saul was puzzled. "You get married, find a nice name and settle on the planet."

Now it was Bill's turn to growl. "Are you frakking kidding me? Why are you so upbeat about this?"

"Why are you not?" Saul whispered. "Do you doubt it's yours?"

Kicking him in his ribs, Bill got up. "If you'll excuse us now, Saul. We have some private issues to discuss here. I'll go over the reports with you later."

Getting up, Saul rubbed his aching ribs and almost bounced out of Bill's quarters. Grinning at one of the Admiral's guards, he whispered, "Got a knocked up little school teacher in there."

Closing the hatch behind his friend, Bill turned around to face Laura and found her standing right behind him. Moving her arms around his neck, she snuggled up to him.

"Are you at all happy about this? Even remotely happy maybe?" Her voice was shy.

"Are you doing ok?" He sounded concerned.

"I am fine. Thank you." She smiled.

"Pregnant, huh?" He pressed her closer to his body. "You and me."

"Yes." She kissed his neck.

"I think I could get used to that idea." He pulled her into a lingering kiss, feeling her hand moving up and down his body. "What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like?" She asked him coyly.

"I think that's what got us into this mess in the first place." He laughed.

"I can't get any more pregnant, you know." She smirked.

"Now that is reassuring." He followed her invitation to move towards his rack.

Pulling her into another kiss, they were interrupted by the sound of the intercom.

"This is the XO to the fleet. I have excellent news! There's a baby on its way. And now let's all applaud to the proud parents-to-be: Admiral Adama and Laura Roslin! Cheerio! Let's hope the baby will have her brains and, well, her looks!"


	2. Chapter 2

Laura smiled. Moving around in his embrace, she enjoyed the feeling of his arm drawing her closer. His immediate reaction to her shifting position – claiming her as his in the most tender of ways. Gently caressing her growing belly, absent-minded, before he eased back into a well-deserved slumber.

Sleep. That was the one thing rare for her these days. And she needed it so badly.

The feeling of being enveloped by dreams, wrapped in a cozy blanket, waking up again in the morning, refreshed and ready to face a new day.

Not since she had heard Cottle speak those words to her. And especially not since it was more than evident now that she was, indeed, expecting.

She had survived the press conference and the Quorum hearing. She had survived Bill's repeated proposals and his treating her like an invalid. She had also learned to live with Tory's daily questions about her well-being, even with Cottle's unannounced visits and Tom's cynical remarks. She had not learned to live without her Chamalla though. Or without Ambrosia and the rest of some precious wine that was left.

That was the hardest part for her.

It wasn't so much that she needed the feeling of a fogged mind or walking on wobbly legs – it was rather the feeling of not being able to relax from a heavy work load and busy weeks.

She was 7 and a half months pregnant now, and Bill refused to make love to her. Laura rolled her eyes. _Gods, I need to get laid_, she grumbled to herself. And she wondered when exactly she had committed to a life without drugs, alcohol AND sex.

Trying to remember the pleasurable days of being frakked by her favorite Admiral, Laura closed her eyes and sighed. Entangling her hand with his, she felt their little offspring kicking against her stomach. Smiling, Laura whispered softly, "Alright, alright. No more dirty thoughts."

It was another 2 weeks later that Laura lay on their bed, her legs spread out to allow her belly to rest on her.

"I feel like a stranded wale," she growled.

"You are glowing." Bill whispered in her direction as he sat down and placed a kiss onto her forehead.

"Glowing my ass, " Laura mumbled. "And why don't you kiss me anymore?"

Bill shot her a puzzled look. "Didn't I just..."

"I'm not your mother, Bill. I'll be the mother of your child thank-you-very-much. I don't need this kind of treatment. I want the kind of treatment that got us into this mess."

Chuckling, Bill nudged her to move a little, and made himself comfortable next to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he brought his lips to her mouth to pull her into a lingering kiss.

"Better?"

Moaning with her eyes closed, she kissed him again. "Much better. Much much better."

Bill smiled. "So, what about the name?"

"What do you mean? I thought we had finally agreed on one." Laura gave back in mock annoyance.

"You don't seriously want to go for Gertrude!"

Enjoying the disgusted look on his face, Laura giggled. "It was worth seeing you grunt like that."

"I still think that Hannah is a nice name."

"I agree," Laura sighed. "But I told you that I don't think that Hannah Adama sounds too good."

"So you want to exclude everything that ends on _a_?"

"You were the one to point out that the child might be happier with one last name only."

"Bad enough that you kept yours," Bill pouted.

"You didn't seriously expect me to give up Roslin, did you?" Laura played along.

"I think the fleet would've gotten used to it."

"I think the fleet prefers to think that they are run by two individuals rather than by one family."

"So Sarah is out of the question, too then," Bill changed the subject.

Hearing a knock on the hatch, they both answered with a short "come on in" without even bothering to move.

"Lee," Bill said cheerfully at the sight of his new XO.

Greeting Laura with a caring smile, Lee handed some reports to his father before he touched his step-mother's belly.

"She is strong," he smirked.

Nodding to him, Laura laughed at Bill's following remark.

"She will be just as stubborn as her mother."

"We are discussing names," Laura whispered.

"Is there a female version of Saul?" Lee grinned.

"I will not – I repeat, I will NOT call my daughter Saulette or anything remotely like that only to honor her dead godfather." Laura was annoyed.

"You pushed him out an airlock!"

"I did not! I threatened to do so. It's not my fault that he took it personally and played the drama queen." She shrugged. "Who could've known that he would be so sensitive?"

"She didn't threaten to airlock your ass already, did she," Lee whispered in his father's direction.

"She did. But I'm not easily intimidated."

Getting the message, Lee excused himself and left the couple alone.

"So, what about Ann," Bill snuggled up with her.

"As in Carol-Ann!" Laura's eyebrows hit her hairline.

Giving her an apologetic smile, Bill placed a short kiss onto her lips. "Why don't you choose the name? I prefer my ass the way it is, un-airlocked and comfy."

Shooting him a raw smile, Laura began to frown and closed her eyes. "Ew boy."

"What? What is it?" Bill tried to stay calm.

"As much as I hated to see Cottle's puppy eyes in the past months, now I would love to see his ass right next to yours."

"The baby?"

"Yes, Bill. The baby! I didn't mean to invite him to a threesome!" Laura's voice tried to suppress the pain that overcame her.

Picking up his phone, Bill almost shouted in the receiver for Cottle to rush over.

Laura, breathing hard, tried to prop herself up on their rack and mumbled, "This is all your fault. You had to turn this into a sexual thing. I was totally fine with our phone sex, but no! Mr. Admiral needed the real deal. He needed to knock me up. At my age. FRAK! I'm too old for this! I don't want this now. Give me drugs! Anything! I don't care. Make this stop!Make this frakking stop!"

It was a little more than a day later that Bill sat next to her. Holding her hand, he took in the picture of her lying on the med bed in her nightgown. Cottle had allowed Bill to bring her her nightgown, asking him if he preferred to stick to sickbay rules and make her wear the open-in-the-back gowns and get his hanging ass airlocked within the blink of an eye, or if he wanted to get at least a chance that Laura's and his baby would be named after him.

For a reason that was still oblivious to Bill, Jack decided to pass on the airlock option and allowed her to get her own nightgown instead.

Smiling at his new family, Bill welcomed hid wife with a kiss.

"Welcome back."

"Is she okay?" Laura asked drowsily.

"She is just fine. Strong and healthy. Five fingers on each hand, and five toes on each foot. Auburn curls and the lungs of a President."

Getting up, Bill lifted their daughter into her arms and placed a soft kiss onto both of their heads.

"So what's her name," Bill whispered, suppressing a tear at the sight of Laura cuddling up with her little daughter.

"What about Eve?"

He smiled, "Yes. That sounds wonderful. Eve. I like that."

**Fin**


End file.
